My Blue Heaven
by kellylover
Summary: "After almost missing his child's birth while in Alabama, Max was not going to be unprepared for 99's labor pains again. So she poured over baby names and he poured over street maps and the chief poured over the dragnet." Set during And Baby Makes Four and reviews the first part of season 5. Oneshot.


**My Blue Heaven**

**kellylover**

Maxwell Smart was feeling slightly overwhelmed. He was curled up tight with 99 pulled close to his chest as she dozed against him. The quiet bustle of nighttime hospital activity could barely be heard through the closed door leading to the hallway. Instead, the sound of his wife's soft, deep, even breaths filled the room. But as he laid there, his arms and legs tangled in a knot with 99's, feeling her chest rise and fall against his own, he still couldn't manage to fall asleep. He was simply too excited and wound up from the day's events to doze off.

His children had been born in less than ideal conditions, to say the least. He'd been out late the night before scouting out the bus terminal when he'd lost the trail of KAOS couriers that he and his fellow agents had been following. But when CONTROL gained intelligence that Simon the Likeable was going to be brought in to infiltrate the pentagon and steal the Huffiker plans, Max was sent back to the coffee shop in the bus terminal the next afternoon. It was then that 99 called him and told him her labor pains had started.

In his haste, Max had accidentally grabbed Simon's coat instead of his own, and rather than taking the fastest route to the maternity hospital, Max and 99 followed the map left by KAOS agents to lead Simon the Likeable straight to KAOS headquarters. The result was that their children were almost born in a closet with a self-locking door, not to mention the fact that all of them were almost killed. Luckily, Max was able to recognize the threat to their safety just in time and he raced them off to the correct hospital before he was forced to deliver his own children.

And after Max and the chief took care of the KAOS agents in the lobby of the hotel, Max was eventually escorted to 99's room. There he found 99 cradling their children in her arms. He was dumbfounded. "They're beautiful!" he exhaled moving closer. He tripped but hopped back up and was soon at 99's side.

"Here, Max," 99 said, handing him the child closest to him. "Sit here," she directed, scooting over and picking up the other child. So Max sat next to 99 on her bed, staring in disbelief at the sleeping babies in his and his wife's arms.

"Which one's which?" he finally asked. 99 smiled.

"You're holding your son," she told him. "And this is your daughter."

"My son," he breathed, head bent over the sleeping figure in his arms. "My daughter," he whispered, glancing at the baby in 99's arms. "Our children," he concluded, meeting his wife's eyes. She smiled softly at him.

"Our children," she repeated.

"How are you feeling, 99?" he asked, still holding her gaze.

"I'm fine, Max," she told him. "Tired. But I'm fine. I'm glad to see you."

"I love you," he answered, and leaned forward to kiss her. When they pulled apart 99 laid her head on his shoulder and he rested his head against her. "What are we going to call them?" he asked softly.

"You never told me how you felt about 'Sherman,'" 99 responded.

"Sherman Smart?"

"Well, maybe it's not as good as I thought," 99 conceded. Max smiled at her and after a second said:

"Why don't we name the boy after your father?" 99 swallowed.

Max knew she would love the idea. It had been almost two years ago, when he and 99 had been traveling the world as table tennis bums on the hunt for Kubacheck, that 99 first told him of her special relationship with her father. After having dinner with Samuels, the three of them had said goodnight. But as Samuels went off to his room to retire for the night, 99 and the Max snuck off to be alone together in his room.

They had been sharing drinks together in Max's room before going to bed. There was still no sign of Kubacheck and they had been on the road for a month. Though they were getting frustrated with their progress on the case, they were delighted with how much time they were able to spend in one another's company. After having dinner with Samuels, the three of them had said goodnight. But as Samuels went to his room alone, 99 and Max snuck off to be together in Max's room.

"Can I get you something to drink, 99?" Max asked as she moved to sit on the couch in his room.

"Oh yes, an old fashioned please," she answered.

Max mixed 99's drink and fixed himself a scotch, saying as he worked, "I just don't understand it, 99. We've been out here a month and there's still not been any sign of Kubacheck."

"Yes, the chief is beginning to get impatient."

Max sat next to her and handed her the drink he fixed for her. "I'm not sure what else we can do. I've won every tournament. You would think that would be enough to draw Kubacheck out."

"I'm sure he'll come out of hiding to face the Masked Marvel soon enough," 99 reassured him. "Maybe we just haven't been to the right part of the world yet."

"Perhaps you're right, 99," Max said, taking a long drink.

"Don't worry about it, Max," 99 said, leaning toward him and placing a gentle hand on his arm. "You know it reminds me of something my father once told me."

"Oh really, 99? What's that?"

"Well, when I was in high school, in the ninth grade, I was really interested in this boy, Donald Simmons. He was very cute. And I did everything I could think of to get him to ask me out on a date." Max stared at her, hardly daring to blink. This story was starting to sound like it was about more than just Donald Simmons or her father. "This went on for months," 99 continued, "and I'd sit at home wondering what I could do differently until one day my father came into my room and found me brooding. He knew I had been obsessed with Donald and asked how it was going, had he asked me out yet." Max swallowed as he saw it begin to register in 99's eyes as well: this was their story, too. It was subtle, a slight shift in her voice. But she went on without a pause, saying:

"When I told him no, he told me a story about his work in the greeting card business. He said sometimes it's hard to come up with the right thing to say for the right occasion. But whenever he had trouble, he would just take a break and walk away from his work for a while. He said that sometimes when you're looking for something, when you want it the most, it's the hardest to find. It's only when you give up a little that you find what you're looking for."

Max's breathing was shallow, and his eyes were wide with anticipation. His mind was racing with thoughts of her engagement to Victor Royale. "Has it worked for you?" he asked.

He could tell she was thinking of the same thing, but she said, "Well, I stopped chasing Donald and two weeks later he asked me on a date." She chuckled a bit to herself. "I think he was right, Max. Sometimes you just have to let things happen."

Max couldn't help himself then and he leaned forward, kissing her. He took her bottom lip between his own and heard her sigh against his lips. He pulled back a minute later and said, his face inches away from hers, "What's your father's name?"

"His name was Zachary," 99 responded with a sad smile. "He died of cancer about ten years ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry, 99."

"Thank you, Max," she answered, resting her head against his arm.

"The greeting card business, eh?" he asked next, regaining his voice a little. "That would be a great cover story." 99 smiled against his arm.

That night had great significance to them. Since 99 had told him that story, Max felt indebted to her father. He knew that her father's advice has played a role in her decision to leave CONTROL and get engage to Victor Royale. And while that had been terrifying, without that drastic step, he knew that the two of them wouldn't have been together on that couch during their search for Kubacheck. And ultimately, without that drastic step, they never would have gotten married and they wouldn't have had the twins.

When 99's mother told them that her father had actually been a spy, their mutual fondness for him only grew. So it felt only fitting to honor him by giving their son his name.

"Zachary?" 99 asked.

"Zachary Smart," Max confirmed, beaming with pride. "It has a nice ring to it." 99 smiled.

"It really does," she agreed. They sat in comfortable silence for a minute before she asked, "What about our daughter?" she asked.

"Yes, well, I named Zachary," Max began, "so I think you should name her."

99 was silent for a moment, looking at their daughter asleep in her arms. Finally, she said, "Maxine."

Now it was Max's turn to be shocked. "Maxine," he repeated blankly. He could hardly breathe for all the excitement bubbling inside of him.

"What do you think, Max?"

He looked at her and saw a twinkle in her eyes. He smiled. "It's great."

So they sat there, content to be with one another, holding their children. Eventually they swapped babies and Max was able to hold his namesake for the first time. They didn't talk much, and before too long the babies began to cry and a nurse came in to take them back to the nursery. After the children were taken back to the nursery, 99 tried to get Max to go home.

"You need to eat, too," she said as the hospital brought her late-night meal. "And you need to sleep. You should go home and get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I can sleep in the chair, and I'll go get some food from the cafeteria. I want to stay with you," he responded, taking her hand.

"You can't sleep in that chair," 99 protested. "If you're staying, you'll have to sleep here with me."

He tried to convince her otherwise, but without too much more arguing, they were both fed and tangled together in her bed. But as 99 slept peacefully against his chest, he just laid there, his mind racing.

Finally giving up on sleep, Max decided to stretch out his legs. He determined to get up and find himself a glass of water. He slowly disentangled himself from 99's limbs, and he felt her stir as he managed to stand up.

"Hmm, Max," she mumbled, her voice heavy with sleep. "Where are you going?"

"Just to find some water, 99," he whispered. "Go back to sleep."

99 pulled the covers up tighter around herself and closed her eyes. Max smiled and turned to leave. As he left the room and started to walk down the hallway toward the vending machines, Max felt content.

99's pregnancy had not always been a smooth road. True to herself and her word, 99 wouldn't even let preparation for the baby halt her work for CONTROL. Max, of course, wanted her to slow down, to work less. But 99 was determined to continue working as long as she could.

Even after learning of her pregnancy, the chief sent 99 out on assignments, including acting as a courier on the Ironhand case. But when Ironhand was waiting for them at the airport and cornered Max after they performed Operation Baby Buggy Switch, Max asked the chief to put her on desk duty, at least until the baby was born. He hated the thought that it could have been 99 instead of himself, who had been cornered by Ironhand. And he refused to think about what would have happened if it had turned out that way.

But even though 99 had been placed on desk duty, that didn't mean that things necessarily got any easier for them. Instead, Max found himself on difficult assignments without his partner. And far too often, he was sent on long trips that kept him away from his wife and his home.

At first, things seemed to be going fine with 99 on desk duty. He and the chief enrolled in Miss Valerie's School for Expectant Fathers to figure out how KAOS was smuggling its secret formula out of the country. But Max also got to practice his diaper changing, and 99 was at home waiting for him at the end of the day.

But then Max was ordered to marry another woman.

He wasn't very happy about being ordered to date and woo Ann Cameron, even if he did find her beautiful. He wouldn't have been happy about it in normal circumstances, which almost certainly would have made 99 jealous. But with 99 getting to be extremely pregnant, and it being their first anniversary, he knew this assignment was going to cause all kinds of trouble.

So after he and Ann were introduced at the country club and made plans for dinner that evening, Max excused himself and went home early to 99. She was cooking, trying to make their anniversary dinner something special. But he knew better than to sneak up behind her, so he called out as he walked into the apartment, "99! I'm home!"

99 came out from the kitchen to greet him. "Hi, Max. You're home early," she said, crossing over to kiss him.

"Yes, well, I'm afraid I have some bad news. Here, let's sit down," he said, taking her hands and leading her over to the couch.

"What is it Max?" she asked as they sat down.

"Well, I got a new assignment today."

"A big mission, Max?"

He hesitated. "Sort of."

"Do you have to leave town?"

"No, 99, it's here in Washington," he said shaking his head. "But I won't be able to have dinner with you tonight."

"Oh." 99's face fell. "Well, what's the assignment?"

Max swallowed. "Have you heard of Ann Cameron?"

She nodded, "She's the woman who keeps marrying CONTROL agents and then killing them."

"The chief wants me to be her next victim," he added wryly.

"But Max, she only kills the CONTROL agents she marries. That would mean you…"

Max nodded. "That's right, 99. We have our first date tonight." 99 stiffened.

After a moment she said, "You can't make our anniversary dinner because you're going on a date?"

"It's an assignment, 99," Max said quickly. "We have to have dinner, so that she can marry me and kill me."

"If I don't beat her to it," 99 said under her breath.

"99," Max begged, "believe me, I'd rather be here with you."

After a beat, 99 shrugged. "Okay, Max. I understand."

Max smiled grimly at her and kissed her cheek. "I have to go get ready for my date," he said, standing up.

"Yes, I need to finish dinner," 99 responded, also standing.

"I'll be upstairs."

"I'll be in the kitchen."

So he went upstairs to shower and get changed into his tuxedo for his date with Ann Cameron while 99 finished preparing their anniversary dinner that he wouldn't get to eat. And when he came downstairs and saw her pouting as she picked at the food on her plate, he came over and tried to tell her again how much he'd rather stay home.

"Hi, 99," he began. "Gee, I'm awfully sorry that I have to leave you alone for dinner tonight."

"Oh, Max, it's an assignment. I understand that."

"Yes, but what a terrible time for an assignment like this to come along. I mean after all, tonight is our first anniversary."

"Well, when you're a CONTROL agent your duty just has to come first." His chest swelled, remembering all the times 99 had reminded him of that very sentiment in the past.

"99, you're one in a million," he said sincerely. He leaned down to kiss her, but as he did, she exclaimed: "Don't you touch me!"

"What's the matter?" Max asked, confused.

"You know perfectly well what's the matter. You don't love me anymore because I'm fat and unattractive." Max was taken aback.

"That is ridiculous, 99. Just because you're fat and unattractive doesn't mean that I stop loving you." He realized what he had said, but before he could correct his mistake 99 said:

"Why don't you just go ahead and say it, Max?"

Now he was even more confused. "Huh?"

"Fat-fat the water rat."

He had never heard of such a thing and asked "Fat-fat the water rat?"

"You take that back!" 99 shouted.

Finally, Max said, "What's the matter with you, 99?"

"Oh, I don't know!" she cried, throwing her napkin down. "I just am so jealous, Max!" She started to cross the floor. "And I think the chief had some nerve putting you on this case." She turned again to face him and said, "I mean, you're a husband and you're about to become a father."

"Well, that's exactly the reason why he did put me on this case," Max said, following her. "I mean, what man who is married and whose wife is pregnant is gonna look at another woman or touch another woman or think about another woman!?"

99 looked at him. "Really?"

"Of course! At least until after the baby is born," he added as a joke.

Now she was smiling, and she threw her arms around his neck. "Aw, Max, I'm sorry I was so jealous."

"Well that's alright, 99. Don't worry about a thing. We're gonna have our anniversary dinner tomorrow," he assured her.

"Really?"

"Yes sir, first thing in the morning." 99 pulled back a bit.

"In the morning? What's wrong with tomorrow night?"

"Eh, tomorrow evening. Eh, yes, well I can't make it tomorrow evening, 99. I'm having dinner with Ann Cameron." She looked at him for a moment and then ran out of the room and upstairs to their bedroom, slamming the door behind her. He was a little confused, so he wondered aloud, "I wonder if it was something I said." He wanted to go after her to find out, but he had to leave to make his dinner date with Ann Cameron. So instead he shouted up, "I'll be home later, 99!" and left.

He spent the rest of the evening with 99's frown in the back of his mind as he attempted to negotiate his date with Ann Cameron. Ann proved to be exceptionally forward. He met her at the country club where they had met that morning, and they dined in the restaurant there. But after dinner, Ann ran her hand up the expanse of his thigh and suggested that they find a quiet bar where they could chat.

Max agreed, and she took him in her car downtown to a small, expensive bar where he and Ann found a corner booth and Ann cozied up next to him, latched on to his arm. They only had a few drinks, but Ann kept her full attention on Max. She flirted easily and leaned in close, appearing to tempt Max to kiss her. But Max could only think of 99, and the frown she had given him before running off to their room and slamming the door. So, despite his objective, Max resisted.

They stayed until the bar closed. And when they were ushered outside, Ann stood close to him, still latched to his arm, and said seductively into his ear, "Well, Maxwell, the night is still young. Where shall we go next?"

But again, Max only saw 99 in the back of his mind. And he knew as it got later and later in the evening, she grew more and more upset. So he said, "You know, I'm sorry Ann, I just have this terrible headache all of a sudden. I think I really better just go home."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Max," Ann cooed, rubbing his arm. "I'll take you right home."

They got back into her car and as they drove away, Max felt how exhausting it had been working to seem interested in Ann all night. It wasn't long into the drive before he dozed off. The next thing he knew, he was being shaken awake by Ann as she said, "Maxwell, we're home."

He tried then to say goodnight and go upstairs to his wife, but Ann proved too assertive. She wanted to be asked up to his apartment, but after Max told her that would be impossible, she asked for a kiss goodnight. He pretended to be affronted, and when Ann was unsatisfied with his meager kiss on the cheek, she threw herself into his arms and pressed her lips against his. Max responded, but opened his eyes, hoping beyond hope that 99 wouldn't be awake or watching.

When Max saw 99 in the window, he knew their conversation earlier that night had barely scratched the surface of the tension this assignment would cause. So when he pulled away from Ann, he said goodnight and dragged himself to face his tired, anxious, and jealous wife.

When Max entered the apartment, 99 was nowhere to be seen. She had turned off the lights in the living room and Max's path up the stairs was only softly illuminated by the glow coming from their bedroom. He could see 99 sitting on the edge of the bed, wiping away a tear as he slowly made his way into the room. Once inside, he stopped near the doorway. With a frown he said, "You didn't have to wait up for me."

99 wiped away another tear, but he could tell now that they were tears of frustration and anger. "I was hoping to spend sometime with my husband on our first anniversary," he huffed. "If I'd have known you'd stay out until 3 a.m., believe me, I would have gone to sleep hours ago!"

Max sighed and glanced to the ceiling before closing the space between them. "99, I have to make her fall in love with me. I have to marryher," he added, throwing out his arms as he sat next to her. But she immediately stood up and walked to the far side of the room.

"I don't know how you could do that! I could neverthink of another man!" she exclaimed, her voice rising.

"Because the chief ordered me to!" he said, exasperated, his voice rising to meet hers. She was pacing when she replied:

"Well I'm not going to be a part of it, Max!" He stood up.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not going to sit around at home while my husbandis out seducing another woman! I'm not going to just lether steal you away from me!"

"99, that's ridiculous!" he protested, crossing over to her. "I'm only doing this because I have to, and the minute we're married she'll try to kill me and we'll have her on attempted murder!"

"If I don't kill you first," 99 reminded him of her earlier threat.

"99…" Max entreated. She stopped pacing then and looked at him, fresh tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. "I didn't want to be with her tonight. I would have much rather have spent the night with you."

Her tears flowed freely then as she asked, "Then why are we letting the chief do this to us?"

Max sighed. "It's our job, 99," he tried to remind her, as he placed his hands on her arms.

"But Max, he could have chosen any other agent. There are dozens of single agents the chief could have chosen for this assignment. Why would he pick you?"

"I don't know 99," Max admitted, gently pulling her tighter into his arms. "I guess it's because he knew I couldn't be seduced by her charms the way other CONTROL agents have."

"I know, Max, but it's just not right. And I think we should tell the chief, first thing tomorrow, that it's just too much to ask of us."

Max looked at her and said, "If that's what you want, 99."

She rested her head on his shoulder. "I just can't sit here while you go out with her every night, Max." He nodded.

"Okay, 99. We'll tell the chief first thing tomorrow that he has to take me off the case. He'll just have to find someone else." She pulled her head back and looked at him.

"Thank you, Max," she said softly.

"I'm sorry I didn't discuss it with you first, 99." She kissed him.

"It'll all be better tomorrow," she responded.

They went to bed, physically and emotionally exhausted from the demands of the day. And, just as they discussed, as soon as they got around, they drove down to headquarters and marched into the chief's office and demanded that Max be taken off the case.

The chief could see immediately what the problem was. He knew that 99 wasn't comfortable with Max being out all the time with Ann Cameron. But he nevertheless managed to convince 99 that Max's role in the case was indispensable, and that her sacrifice was for the greater good.

So Max continued to see Ann for the next month. They frequented the country club where they played tennis, dined in the restaurant, played golf, or swam at the pool. Ann took Max out boating on her yacht, to all of the swingingest night clubs, and out driving in all of her cars.

But the longer the case went on, the more anxious 99 got. And Max wasn't exactly surprised when, after he told her that he and Ann would be "married" the next day, that she wanted to come to the ceremony. When she told him that she intended to come, as he prepared for the ceremony the next day, Max couldn't bring himself to tell her no.

So he brought her, never expecting that she would make a scene. And when he realized during the ceremony that he had forgotten to get a wedding ring for Ann, the only thought Max had was to ask to borrow 99's. He hated placing 99's ring on Ann's finger. And he hated kissing Ann while 99 was there watching. But he knew as soon as they pulled apart that the charade was almost over.

Max wasn't prepared, however, for 99 to masquerade as a chamber maid at the hotel. But luckily she had been there, because it was her tape recorder, hidden in her cart of cleaning supplies, that captured Ann's confession.

When Ann was taken away, Max couldn't help but feel some compassion for the woman he had come to know in the month he had spent with her. And so he hoped that she could get off without too severe of a prison sentence, which shocked 99. He told her he was kidding, and he felt bad that he wished for leniency for Ann, but overall, Max was simply glad to be done with the circus of dating another woman.

Unfortunately, Max had little time to work his way back into 99's good graces. His next assignment had been the relatively straightforward task of delivering CONTROL's payroll to the bank. But because 99 was unable to join him for the assignment, the chief sent along Larabee, and together the two of them managed to lose the entire load to KAOS.

With the loss of its entire payroll, CONTROL was spent into a spiral. The next morning, Max and 99 were called into the chief's office, but by the time they made it to headquarters, CONTROL had been evicted for failure to pay the rent and the chief had moved his office into the elevator. The only chance CONTROL had at resuming operations before the next Congressional appropriation was for Max to go to Mexico disguised as Froggys Debs.

Max was less than thrilled about being sent away on an assignment when 99 was so pregnant. But she was still six weeks out from her due date, and Max felt partly responsible for shutting CONTROL down. And though 99 wasn't happy about it either, she knew that Max was the only hope CONTROL had. So they agreed and Max packed his bag and headed for Mexico.

By the time Max and C. Errol Madre had managed to make their way to the spot marked on the treasure map, and he and the Spanish Secret Police agreed to split the gold, it had been two weeks since he had seen 99. Two agonizing weeks, which gave her more than enough time to forgive him for the Cameron case and to start wishing for him to be back home. When he was finally back home, the Cameron case seemed completely forgotten.

But 99's anger and jealousy were still playing in his mind when he found that he would have to remove the KAOS codebook from Bohrman's chest on the train to Alabama. Max had never expected that Bohrman would be a woman, and he could only imagine how angry 99 would be if she discovered that he had undressed Bohrman and strapped the false codebook to her chest.

So Max was assigned to lead a team of convicted felons into Colonel Kirby's plantation to switch the KAOS codebook for the false one. They were given two weeks to prepare for the mission, and 99 was due to have the baby any day. Max hoped that she would have the baby while they were training. He didn't want to be away while she was giving birth. But when their timeline was cut short, Max insisted on getting minute-by-minute updates.

"Max, that won't be necessary," 99 reminded him. "The chief is standing by to take me to the hospital."

He frowned a little. "I know, 99, but I want to feel like I'm near you at a time like that," he admitted.

"Alright, I'll call you on your wrist phone," she agreed.

"Alright, now remember, no matter what time of the day or night, no matter what I'm doing, I want you to call me," he told her as Larabee entered their apartment.

"Right," she conceded. "Goodbye, love." She took his face in her hands and kissed him.

"Gee, I'm sorry I'm late, 99," Larabee interrupted. "Did you have the baby, yet?"

Max looked at him incredulously. "Of course she didn't have the baby yet!" Max said. "What are you doing here?"

"I came here to take her to the hospital to have the baby!" Larabee answered.

"Well we don't know when she's going to have the baby! She could have it tonight, she could have it tomorrow night, she could have it the next night!"

"Gee, I hope not, Max. That's why I'm here now. I'm tied up for the rest of the week," Larabee told him.

"Larabee…" Max started, but 99 interrupted him before he could get too worked up.

"That's okay, Larabee," she began, and then turned back to Max. "Don't worry, love. Everything will be fine."

Max looked at her and said again, "Don't forget to call me, 99."

"I will, love. Be safe," she said before kissing him again. "Goodbye, Larabee," she added.

"Does this mean we're not going to the hospital?" Larabee asked as Max escorted him out of the apartment.

Thankfully, the mission was a quick success and Max was home the following morning. And Max was glad that any pains 99 had were false labor pains and not imminent signs of their child coming.

When Max got back, he was tasked with helping the chief discover KAOS's new secret headquarters, but he was more concerned with finding the fastest way to the hospital. After almost missing his child's birth while in Alabama, Max was not going to be unprepared for 99's labor pains again. So she poured over baby names and he poured over street maps and the chief poured over the dragnet. The next thing Max knew, he and 99 had found KAOS's new secret headquarters, though inadvertently, and he was sitting next to his wife in her hospital bed, holding their twin babies.

As Max made his way back to his wife's quiet hospital room, a cup of water secured in his hand, he couldn't help but think about how lucky he was. He had missed having 99 by his side in his work, and with how busy he was at work, he could tell that CONTROL was sorely missing her presence as well. But they had somehow made it. They were together. He never would have thought, four years ago when the chief partnered them for the first time, that it could have happened. But the chief loved their children almost as much as they did, and Max found himself baffled by his good fortune.

He and 99 had their work, they had each other, and they had their children. And Max couldn't believe how all of their dreams had come true.

99 opened her eyes when she saw him come in. "Did you find what you needed, Max?" she asked sleepily. He walked back over to where she laid in the hospital bed. He sat gently on the edge and brushed her hair back from her face.

"I sure did."

**Fin.**


End file.
